Dream Revolution: Last Fire
Dream♠Revolution Saga: Last Fire (Storm Legend''' in Japan) is a video game of In-Verse (Now Brilliant Star Games), this is the fifth and fourth final canonical game in the series, considered by its developers as a high-budget fighting game, not to mention that the game passed by three previous names during the production: ''Grand Ultima Bataille, Great Last Battle and The Last who Stands. The main protagonist this time is Dynamo, due to his fight against his past life and to save his own friends, as well as his family and sister from the uncertain growing evil. While the original console editions were launched in October 2016 and Arcade in August. The special version of Nintendo Switch will launch with six new characters, making the roster of 44 characters increase to 50, as well as new stages, songs and exclusive designs in March 3, 2017, same day as the debut, while the Eclipse Patch was released in May 31, 2017. Gameplay The game plays similar to the third installment and its update, with the Alter Ghost used only once per round for how strong it is, however, in "Super" mode, it starts with the Alter Ghost. The game is more focused on weapons than the first three games, having to select if / or not to fight with the weapon during the battle. Some characters have an alternate corrupt / purified form, for example Ignis as the Fire Emperor, etc. While Versus Mode and Free Mode is a 2.5D fighting game with 3D environments and models, Story Mode is divided by Actos, also with team history at the beginning. Bosses, rivals and enemies are fought in the usual formula of fighting between two. Also available from the beginning are the Alter Ghost and The Super Alter Forms, but the Vastedge and Seal modes are unlockable through special conditions. The game has cinematic like Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-. And exclusive in the Western and Australian versions, is the Library Mode. Story After the surprising battle against Omega, now that time has calmed down and things return to normal for everyone but Alexa Maxwell, our heroine now has to face her final battle with her own emotions and even with her own allies. That's because of the Sword of Fire's instability after that last battle two years ago, and her attitude suddenly changed. Could it be to do the Sword of Fire's will brings her bad memories? Or could be a golden challenge from the Cardinals? Or does Alexa herself wanting to take on such a challenge? Teams must face something higher than usual. The Crusaders, the Deadly Axis and Ouroboros attack without stopping at all with tyrannical and chaotic motives. The Blaze Haze Light of Corruption... Dynamo, feeling that his sister is in great danger, will take action, with newborn powers like the Omega Vision, along with Blade and Alison, will try to do everything to save her, however, does not know that Orpheus, A man who curiously resembles Dynamo, with his three assistants, is behind her as well. The Lightning Sword will now shine brighter than anyone ever imagined. "Mellt Fulmine Mk.III". Characters The game has the longest playable list with 44 playable characters (50 in the Switch update counting Rayne, Leroy, Crow, Deviser, Ezekiel, Faye, Kara, Aine, Kriemhild, Kali, Valeria, and Mondo). The others are non-playable, but they are helpers in story and tutorial modes. Main Characters * Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix: He's now beloved by his subordinates, has a happy life with Hermione and Kara, and he's frequently visited by Cassandra, Paris, and his allies, also, the Phoenix Family had a lot of supporters due to how good willed their leaders are, he also when he's on vacation or not busy, he pays visits to the Maxwell Orphanage, when he meet frequently to his sister, however, since she suddenly disappeared, he has yet to see her, and he's really worried about her and his wife and daughter, since he has researching for his own the answers for Alexa's problems. He settles on his possibly last mission, before becoming his true self that he was searching about ages. His coming of age travel had to begin. * Alexis "Alexa" Maxwell: Real name Seraphina Phoenix, Alexa when she was walking around the country of Aslada, traveling to find a purpose in her life outside of saving people and strongly believes in justice and doing heroic things, however, since in the two last years used her too much power against Omega, she feels herself uncontrollable, since the girl, can’t control her flames, she took away the Flame Sword thanks to Alison and her Cult. And she decides to fight fairly with her powers still intact, but not the crazy will of the sword, that causes the girl to being a fighter to higher levels, costing leaving her family and friends, and even her “Heroic Spirit” who driven her to do the right thing, she is currently "cursed" and chased. * Nathaniel Alden Blade: The leader of the UDS, became curious about a new discovery, now, about the mysterious thing that appeared in the sky a night during Alexa's Disappearance, Blade and his team is prepared to even fight her, even, he and the superiors are trying to convince her to retreat if it they don't want to kill her, however is miserable since there's a magic that intervenes the research of Alexa, maybe an antique magic or something related. States that the Spurious powers are about to wake up. * Alison Evans: The Godslayer Carnage, Alison helped Alexa to extract the sword from her body, and she felt something uncomfortable during that moment, as Alexa departs from the Abyss' Tower, Alison says to her allies that Alexa is slowly dying. And Alison feels a little sad about this, and wishes to help her indirectly, with now her in charge of Duodecim, she now feels in need in being a Heroine. She however, witnessed also Angelica's departure and did an extremely dangerous ritual to enter. * Elaine LeBlanc: The Doctor who rivals Blade, and has authentic light powers, she holds a huge grudge against certain rules of the world hidden to others, she's far more drastic than Blade in terms of advancing, does many things such as observing other fighters skills and motivations and leaves for necessary evil, she suspects a lot on Ignis Vatra's and the Shape shifter's real intentions, and is the one who gives the "Mellt Fulmine Mk. II" to Dynamo in exchange of answers. Dynamo's Team - Team Aces * Hermione Graham: She now lives happily with her husband Alexander and her daughter Kara, however, she doesn't have the freedom to be happy since Alexander is focused on his job, but she's trying to do the right thing for help him at least a bit. And also, she's also worried about her sister-in-law Alexa who disappeared in the shadows, having hated her before Alexander returned without knowing that he had a sister, she's now about to help her returning to her senses. She awakes Water powers. * Paris Clover: Paris is the son of Arthur, one of the Teachers of the Military Academy, he wasn't changed so much, since he can't technically grow up, being built as a android to originally kill in the past, but now he's a completely different guy, but since his friends are completely in relatively bad situation, he wants to help them, he knows that he can't grow up, but being rebuild, he wants to help his friends to all, even risk his life for them. * Cassandra van Helsing: Sister of Rayne, and an assassin for hire, she also likes collecting weapons as well, her height makes her scary, but in fact, she's very serious too, but she believes that the thing is normal, so she let the thing being fast paced. She joins her Friends to find Alexa, however, she's insecure to herself, however, she's determined not being an Assassin in this moment unless if necessary, with the help of Rayne and also Berenice. Alexa's Team - Team Machina * Ignis Vatra: A young man with mysterious origins, apparently a time traveler from the future, since his "future" is in danger, he seeks Alexa Maxwell, in spite of Alexa's stubbornness and lazy demeanor, he settles his own mission to help her to fight back against the biggest enemy, by teaching her, apparently more mature and serious than her. Also his allies call him "Mr. Perfect" due to being a master in almost all fighting skills, and excels in all his subjects, everyone who have said this, is because they never met him in person, looking at him as the "Perfect Ace". However, people yet has to meet him. Alexa maybe the first and the foremost that Ignis has to meet. * Abelard Albain: A Scientist who has a physique of a wrestler, he used to be a wrestler, but since the world needed a man who save lives rather than playing with it, he quit his federation and everything on his past life, except his own fighting style, he's affiliated with Elaine to complete his plan against his brother Noah, who joined the Crusaders. * Pairon Rei: A young six-tailed fox/Kitsune, who lived several years, since she was adopted into a family in her human form, everyone died of old age, and she doesn't aged after all, believing that she was a witch, they almost burned her, but she escaped in her fox form, and tried for 200 more years to find someone who can comprehend her, returns after eight years. * Melissa "Mel" Wingates: Not much is known about Mel, except only that she's a Shape shifting Rabbit, curious about the outside world, she sets in a coming of age travel outside her birthplace to discover the origin of the Elemental warriors. During one of these travels, she joins the "team" for trying to search the meaning of friendship, she is serious and frowns a lot, later revealed to be an evil traitor from Ouroboros. Blade and Elaine's Team - Team Ultima Deus Scientia * Cyrille "Selene" Adams: From the Research facility, Selene became aware of the situations around the world, she decides to made a machine to localize those with the power, however, since a mysterious magic can't activate the tracker, Selene decides to mix, magic and science to made a super weapon, and it means that her Spurious powers would be awakened somewhere. * Sally Bianchi: From the Paranormal facility of the UDS, Sally is curious about her new look and style, she changed a lot since the last time that Yuri saw her, she wants to confess to him, but she's too shy for telling him, and not interrupting his Soccer Career. Her mysterious power is back. * Ari Noir: Elaine's assistant and right hand man, he's an educated and kind hearted man who believes that with the right words and actions anything is possible, he's also a scientist and a dark power user. He apparently knows by instinct that someone of the protagonists could be the one who will betray the team and take them for granite, he's also pretty silent. Alison's Team - Team Duodecim * Angel Kennedy: Angel is now the Leader of his Family Holdings and friend of Alison and adopted Eddie, he's now a carefree man, doing the right thing and not to fail, for his former fallen butler, Cid Platane, and his family. He became the 11th member of Duodecim in exchange of Angelica's demise, Clown's suicide and Cassandra's renounce, he's good friends with Adrian and he and Alison hide something. * Eddie Kennedy: Eddie is now a normal guy living in Angel's residence since the family had been adopted him and Alison to live together in the same house. However, due to having a surprisingly mature personality, his cousin Alison and adopted brother Angel are almost surprised, but he's too quick and acts instead of asking it, he returned to Duodecim as the 12th member. * Adrian Twining: The 2nd member of Duodecim and a man who's far older than he looks. Adrian has lived for at least 70 years, and still he feels that the world needs him for a "Cleaning of Evil", however, since Duodecim became a good, yet heroic organization, Adrian began to act more "Human", and observing Paine, when she's now in the normal life of normal humans, he begins to investigate about his immortality, hinted to be a Megahuman/Newman himself. * Berenice Carroll: Berenice is a confirmed vampire noble and co-works with Rayne in Cassandra's assassin life. She works on Duodecim because of her connection to other creatures. 10th member of the cult and she taught Alison many things about its history, as well as the origins. Yuri's Team - Team Maxwell * Yuri Maxwell: Alexa's adoptive brother, he uses ice powers, a soccer star. He deserted from the UDS in the previous story. He's gifted with a Sword who belonged to a warlord, despite his relatively low training, he still can fight despite his profession. * Jermaine Belmont: A close friend of the orphanage. He has feelings for Alexa, and will risk his life to her in exchange of changing his point of view during their first championship. He also uses an earth made sword. He's a Shadow Warrior. * Paine Twining: Despite being not-so-human, Paine has meet new friends recently, but still has her psychic powers while staying in the world. She is Adrian's adopted daughter. * Aileen Littner: A young girl with Asthma, who's close friends with the kids of the Orphanage, and with Paine. It is firmly believed that she is a test-tube based gynoid. Deadly Axis * Odin: The Leader, he has control over Water, He believes in the worships of Newmans. Eris' Husband. * Eris: The Second Member, she has control over Fire, she's calculating and mysterious. Odin's wife. * Tyr: The Third member, he has control over Earth, very malicious and Cruel. He blames and hates humans. * Moiras: The Fourth member, she has control over Wind, said to have a human side. Likes to Fight talking. * Chronos: The Fifth and the youngest in the Group, he has control over Light/Thunder. Very arrogant but honorable. Crusaders/Dissidents * Blake Tiberius: He's the Leader/Prince of the Crusaders, as a Mega Human, he lives longer than humans and even, he's immortal, he's apparently more than just 21 years old, "The perfect example of a Knight in Shining Armor". * Agni Jill Flair: A girl homunculus who leads the Knights of Crusaders, she dislikes having attention of the others when she fights or she's training. Said to be one of the most powerful in the group. The right hand woman of Blake. * Genesio Magno: The leader of the First Army of the Crusaders, he's feared by everyone but his leaders, he's big, bulky, bald, tall and muscular, said that he can beat everyone with a single combo. * Eric Rodgers: The leader of the Second Army of the Crusaders, said to be faster than other members, he's very lanky compared to Genesio, but he doesn't like too much to fight unfairly. * Noah Albain: Abelard's obsessed younger brother, he hates him because he hates his presence, he also dislikes working with Roberta despite the latter having more experience than him. Member of the Dissidents. * Roberta Schwarzen: Roberta is a weapons member of the Crusaders, a cat burglar who loves fire arms. Member of the Dissidents. Kingdom of Sun and Moon/Ouroboros * Udiya Vulcanus: The Fifth Descendant of Fayer, a Woman who was playful and happy, even treated Nox lovely. * Orpheus "Nox" Luna: A Prince who's Known as the "Storm Lord", he used Lightning and a Sword, he loved Udiya, was shy and curious. * Ginga Sharam/Ashram: Ginga is the Colonel General of Ouroboros. A woman who has a personality of Iron. * Ashe "Rodolia" Justice/The Real Aileen Littner: Home Scientist at Ouroboros, she has high IQ. * Casper/Jasper Haven: Head member of the Ouroboros Guardian Army, has a serious and secretive personality. * The Evil One: The Emperor, he controls Darkness and Thunder, all other details are a secret, called "The Black Moon" by Udiya, Agni and Pyrrha. Others, Mentioned and Guests * Duke Brand 'Leo/Lionheart' Fayer: The leader of the Knights of the Fire Guild, and ancestor of Alexa (and in extension, Dynamo). * Leroy Maxwell: The adoptive father of Alexa and Yuri. Owner of the Orphanage. He has a great secret. (Switch Edition) * Crow Killian: A mysterious winged man who helps the real Alexa escort her. Crow is an old friend of Mel's. (Switch Edition) * Deviser: A robot girl whose mission is to eliminate her enemies, but after certain events will change her. (Switch Edition) * Ezekiel Castagnier: Former young doctor member of the Crusaders who is a Shadow Warrior of Water. (Switch Edition) * Faye Jamie Heinel: A girl with power to change her hair color is a deserter, she is from unknown origin. (Switch Edition) * Juniper Williams: A fanboy who works at UDS headquarters. He has an obsession with anime girls and video games. * Rayne van Helsing: Cassandra's younger brother, and co-works with Berenice in Cassandra's assassin life. * Andrei Brondukov: Former veteran of the war and ex mercenary, was the mentor of the Albain Brothers. * Kara "Lan" Phoenix: The future daughter of Alexander and Hermione, has powers of lightning and water, and the mentor and protector of Ignis. * Delilah "Kriemhild" Rune: A mysterious girl in a hood that never reveals her motives, she is a shy yet calculative girl. (Switch Edition) * Krauser Brothers: They are now known members of the Navy. * Milena: She is now a contributor to the Phoenix family. * Angelica Clyne: Alison's Ancestor, receives a passing mention for Alison herself. * Kali Chrome: The Cardinals' leader, she plays a key role. * Valeria Lindbergh: Cameo appearance in story mode. Destroying the laboratories of the Crusaders. * Mondo Kitsch: Cameo appearance in story mode. Watching the events. BIG SPOILER * Fire Emperor Ignis Vatra: The future governor of the cause of the Crusaders. * The True Alexa Maxwell: The other was not the real Alexa, but the Princess Udiya herself to distract and help her, the real evolved both personally and in power. * Ouroboros: The final form of The Evil One. * Phoenix: The final form of Udiya. True Final Boss. Stages The game has 21 stages, only 20 are playable, and one is story-exclusive. There are other five which allude to older Dream Revolution Titles. # The Maxwell orphanage # The abandoned castle # Forest # Altar # Crystal Time # Ouroboros Base # UDS Labs - from DRF # Tower of the Abyss - from DRASF # City of Neon - from DR2 # Sanctuary of the Cardinals # Destroyed Cathedral - from DR1 # Mansion of the Crusaders (Inside) # Colorless Statues Burning - from DRFE # Hyper zone # Coliseum # Sun Festival of Aslada # Opera House # Castle of Sun and Moon # Leblanc Laboratories # Training Zone # Flashback - Not playable outside Story Mode. (Switch Edition) Chapter List Exclusive to Story Mode *Prologue Arc *#0 - Prologue *#0.5 - Tutorial *Starting Arc *#Starting the new Mission *#King of Thunder *#Encore Plus *#Mysterious Destiny *#Midnight Train *Deadly Axis Arc *#Chronos Mayhem *#Brotherhood's Ring *#Grim Reaper *#Flame of Brightness *#Odin's Mighty Final Plan *Crusaders Arc *#The Counter-Attack *#Super Humans *#Battle of Two Flames *#Tyrant of the Fire *#Unexpected Betrayal *Ouroboros Arc *#Prominence *#Appearance of the Sun *#Exodus *#The Black Moon Rises *#New Game *Final Arc *#Challenge to the Ultimate Fight *#Destiny of the Blood *#Memories of the Blood *#Fire, Ice and Thunder *#The Dream and the Revolution -End- Unlockables # Orpheus: End Arcade with Dynamo. # Fire Emperor: End Arcade with Ignis. # Moiras: End Arcade with the Albains. # Tyr: End Arcade with Blade or Yuri. # Eris: End Arcade with Alison or Agni. # Odin: End Arcade with Tiberius or Elaine. # Rayne: End Arcade with Cassandra or Berenice. # Udiya: End Arcade with Alexa. # Crow: End Arcade with Mel. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Deviser: End Arcade with Aileen or Paris. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Ezekiel: End Arcade with Paine. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Faye: End Arcade with Jermaine. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Kriemhild: End Arcade with Leroy. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Rodolia: End Arcade with Adrian, Eddie or Angel. # Ginga: End Arcade with Selene, Sally or Ari. # Casper: End Arcade with Ginga or Rodolia. # Leroy: End Arcade with Chronos. # Kara: End Arcade with Hermione. # True Alexa: End the Story in the Crusaders Arc. (EX Alexa, later becomes the normal Alexa in updates, since then is "False Alexa") # Supreme Emperor: End the Story in the Final Storm Arc. (EX Dynamo) # Kali Chrome: End Tutorial mode/in-story or Have Demo data saved. # Valeria: End the Story in the Deadly Axis Arc # Mondo: End the Story in the Ouroboros Arc. # Ouroboros: End the Story Mode. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) # Phoenix: End the Story Mode. (Switch/Eclipse Edition) Alternatively, the 23 characters can be bought with ingame Orbs. Downloable Content The game will have alternate costumes, the collaboration will cost money, but the Crossover will be free. The game will also feature music from previous series and other In-Verse games. In the Switch port, there will be music from Nintendo, three per franchise, exclusive stages. For the PS4 and Xbox One editions, the five new characters are downloadable with the new update patch, named '''''Eclipse, the Wii U version will not have the Patch. Demo The Demo will feature the starting roster of the first Dream Revolution with Kali Chrome. Trivia * The game has the biggest amount of newcomers of any Dream Revolution Saga game. With 30 of 50 newcomers. Beating Final and Encore Plus with an amount of 15. * This is the first game that allows Alter Ghost fusion, albeit due to how powerful they are the duration is short. * This is is the first of the series to get an "M" rating, albeit only in Online stores, physical copies are still "T" rated. ** This is the first game with ratings of 15/16 to above in Europe. ** This is the first game with a CERO rating of C (15 to above), probably because of the change of graphical style. * This is the second title with 3D graphics. The first was the then Arcade-only Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting in 2014, Last Fire is from 2016. * Crow was added on the final roster in Switch Edition due to popular demand and being well received in story. ** Same with Deviser, she was one of the Megadroids that worked in the Crusaders Army. ** Ezekiel, Faye and Kriemhild were last minute additions. * Originally Vanessa Luxaloss was planned, but ultimately decided on Kali Chrome, her dark counterpart because of her role in the In-Verse universe. * Kriemhild's design was a scrapped character of Blood and Poison's Nina Mercier, but she was mentioned as far as the second game as Delilah, her real name. * The game's main themes are Follow Me by Steven McNair and Limit Break ''(''Genkai Toppa)'' x Survivor'' in the Switch port and the Eclipse update by Kiyoshi Hikawa. The first is used as The King of Fighters XIV as the main theme and the latter is the Opening of the "Universe Survival Arc" of Dragon Ball Super. * The 12th color is in reference of a character from other media; RWBY colors feature Alexa as Ruby, Hermione as Weiss, Sally as Blake, and Alison as Yang. Rodolia as Nui Harime from Kill La Kill. Ezekiel as Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto. Mondo as Shadow the Hedgehog, etc. * This is the first time that aside of Color option reference. They also reference to; a The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-'' character (10), and a ''Dream Revolution Saga character (11). All of these are exclusive to the 2017 Eclipse update, starting with the Switch Edition. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Updated Versions Category:Updates Category:Fighting Games